Pêlemêle de vies
by ShootingStaar
Summary: Des vies pas forcément liées qui se croisent, de temps en temps. Recueil d'OS à l'époque d'Harry.


Alors alors... Chose promise, chose dû (Elle se reconnaîtra HAHA), j'ai fait un recueil d'OS en parallèle à _Pensées lettrées_ (Que je vous invite à lire, c'est sur Hannah Abbot). Ils seront sur les personnages secondaires, et se déroulent donc tous à l'époque d'Harry. Voilààà.

Donc voici le premier, sur Adrian Pucey et Emma Dobs. Et je sais que ça fera horriblement cliché et blablabla, mais tant pis, hein ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

J'avais à placer cinq mots, qui sont les suivants : marchand d'enfants, patate douce, prohibé, échine, blaireau.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ça existe la magie maman ? Parce qu'on aurait dit que t'es magicienne, et papa aussi._

Emma Dobs tenait en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret dont un pied manquait, la main tendue vers le placard en essayant d'attraper la dernière tablette de chocolat cachée tout au fond. Elle arborait un air concentré, cet air que l'on a quand on accomplit une action d'une trop grande intensité et nous semblant essentielle. Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait des heures d'essais, elle frôla l'objet de ses désirs, se mit complètement sur les orteils. Durant un instant, elle tint la tablette de chocolat et était ravie, durant un instant elle sentit la joie la combler, instant vite envolé, aussi vite que le tabouret qui bascula.

Emma chancela et chuta. Elle cria quand elle ressentit le choc du sol contre son dos. Ça lui faisait mal quand même, un peu, un peu beaucoup, et elle commença à pleurer en restant allongée par terre. Des pas précipités suivirent et sa mère apparut à l'embrasement de la porte. Emma tourna la tête vers elle, et Sophie Dobs prit sa fille dans les bras en chuchotant des paroles douces.

La douleur était partie, plus de peur que de mal enfin de compte, et pour récompense elle avait son chocolat. Elle regarda sa mère et rit, en se disant qu'elle avait décidément des pouvoirs pour apaiser les gens, de n'importe quelle manière.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec Mike papa ? Juste parce qu'il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques comme nous ? C'est pas de sa faute papa, il est marrant je l'aime bien moi._

Adrian jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué par la vitre. Il vit Mike arriver sur son vélo à pleine allure sur le chemin de terre battue. Dérapage, et Mike s'arrêta juste devant sa maison. Il laissa tomber négligemment son engin par terre, releva la tête et vit son ami. Un sourire éclaira son visage et sa main effectua un salut enthousiaste. Timidement, le sorcier le lui rendit et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? s'enquérit-il

- Aujourd'hui, t'vas monter à vélo.

Les yeux d'Adrian brillèrent, et stupéfait, il demanda si il était sérieux. C'est vrai quoi, monter à vélo, pour lui c'était impensable. Et si son père l'apprenait ? Sa mère prenait le thé chez une amie et il n'y avait que l'elfe Mira qui demeurait à la maison. Et si elle balançait tout ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait très certainement signer son arrêt de mort.

- Bon, t'viens ?! s'écria Mike.

Adrian acquiesça. De toute manière, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester dans le manoir toute la journée, avec tous ces portraits et ce tic-tac frénétique de l'horloge résonnant inlassablement dans toutes les pièces. Les tapisseries, le parquet en bois, tout était trop vieux, trop désuet, trop... Trop triste.

- J'arrive, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il se précipita dans le vestibule et se chaussa rapidement de vieux souliers. C'était ses préférés parce qu'ils étaient sales et troués, parce que Mike avait presque les mêmes surtout, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits comme ses parents le voudraient.

- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de sortir monsieur, retentit timidement la voix de Mira.

La créature chétive apparut en haut des escaliers.

- Monsieur Pucey ne veut pas que vous fréquentiez cet enfant.

- C'est pour pas longtemps Mira, promis.

Un glapissement mourut dans la gorge de l'elfe. Elle s'insurgea mentalement des coups, le maître allait la punir si il savait, mais il le saura certainement, et il allait la punir, il le sait toujours, il sait toujours tout.

- Tu n'en parles pas, moi aussi, et père n'en saura rien, rajouta-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, Adrian ouvrit la porte en chêne et s'aventura dehors. Ce drôle de sentiment qu'il avait quand il sortait l'envahit. Il se sentait bien, et libre surtout. Le genre de sentiment quand on bravait l'interdit, quand tout nous paraît mille fois plus beau, quand l'adrénaline s'infiltre doucement et sûrement dans chaque parcelle de notre peau. C'était le genre de sentiment qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il rejoignait Mike.

Un moldu insalubre et prohibé, selon monsieur Pucey. Qui ne méritait même pas une once d'attention, selon madame Pucey. Sang impur, pas aussi bien qu'eux. Idéaux hauts placés, coutumes traversant les siècles au travers des familles comme la sienne. Ils voulaient que leur enfant soit comme eux.

Alors que pour Adrian, tout ça lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

_T'inquiète papa, je me ferai de bons amis._

Décidément, sa valise était lourde. Emma s'interrogea sur son contenu. Elle n'avait quand même pas pu mettre une tonne d'affaires. Si ?

Elle trouva un compartiment avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns et yeux bleus plus âgé. Il était tout seul, elle avait de la chance. Ils allaient pouvoir sympathiser et il lui expliquera ce qu'il y avait à savoir. La jeune fille fit glisser le battant de la porte et s'écria un "Bonjour !" joyeux.

L'interpellé, qui était tête contre la vitre, se détacha de sa contemplation, agacé. Son regard s'arrêta sur la personne qui le dérangeait, une fillette, sûrement une première année. Souriante, à coup sûr pleine d'espoir parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il se résigna à déverser sa colère sur elle, et lui rendit son salut.

- Je peux venir ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'peux pas te dire non.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'installa. Avec peine, elle hissa sa valise. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal, le garçon l'aida et c'est avec un ouf de soulagement qu'elle s'écroula sur la banquette.

- Moi c'est Emma. Et toi ?

- Adrian. Adrian Pucey.

- Cool, Emma Dobs en fait, vu que le nom de famille a l'air de compter pour toi. C'est marrant ça.

Adrian s'insulta mentalement. Dobs, jamais entendu parler de toute sa vie. Fille de moldus, à coup sûr, et il sera dans le pétrin si les autres arrivaient. Ça en rajouta à son irritation. Sérieusement, avait-elle été obligé de se la ramener ici ? A croire que les ennuis aimaient le guetter. Déjà son père, qui avait piqué une crise parce que son fils était parti rendre visite à Mike, sa mère qui était devenue hystérique suite aux insultes d'Adrian pour ses amis, et ses deux parents qui l'avaient menacé si il se conduisait mal cette année.

Emma le considéra. Il avait l'air vraiment sympa en fait même si il semblait crispé, et ne l'avait pas trop rejeté. Ça allait, pour une première approche. Ils seront sûrement amis.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Tu es dans quelle maison toi ? demanda-t-elle, sans se formaliser du fait qu'il ne lui avait pas retourné la question.

- Je suis à serpentard. En troisème année.

La brune écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, pardon. Moi je sais pas trop, j'ai pas exactement compris dans ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre feuilleté au hasard chez Fleury et Botts. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Vu qu'on va passer le voyage ensemble.

Adrian se retint d'une remarque acerbe. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il la détailla. Ses fossettes, ses pupilles ambrées, ses joues rougies d'excitations, ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle semblait gentille, et ne pouvait pas comprendre, pas encore. Il se décida à parler avec elle, et si les autres débarquaient, il n'aurait qu'à... Qu'à inventer une excuse, ça marchait toujours.

Il lui expliqua en détail le fonctionnement des maisons, et dérapa sur Poudlard en général, sur les professeurs, et la forêt interdite, et les cours, les fantômes.

Elle l'écoutait, presque émerveillée et s'impatientait de s'y rendre.

Adrian rit, et ça faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Désolé Dobs, on peut pas continuer de se parler comme dans le train._

Il avait pas vraiment voulu la planter là, au milieu du hall alors qu'elle arrivait toute joyeuse vers lui sûrement pour raconter sa première journée de cours. Pas vraiment, pas du tout même. Au fond, ça lui faisait du mal d'avoir été comme ça, exactement comme ses parents auraient voulu qu'il soit.

Mais ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et l'envie ne lui tenait pas trop de se coltiner une première année qui était un moulin à parole alors que tous semblaient guetter ses faits et gestes. Même ses parents, au fin fond de leur bâtisse glacée. Qui lui interdiraient complètement de voir Mike si ils apprenaient qu'il fréquentait des élèves comme Emma Dobs. Déjà qu'ils piquaient une crise quand il partait le voir en cachette...

Adrian rejoignit silencieusement son groupe d'amis, qui étaient en marche pour le cours de métamorphose. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, à penser à Emma et son rire, Emma qui ne demandait qu'à être amie avec lui.

Elle ne méritait pas ça, pas du tout, et il revit encore sa mine dépitée et ses yeux embués. _Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Emma_. Des remords l'assaillirent, ils éclatèrent à la gueule, aussi brusquement qu'un ballon gonflé trop à bloc. Ils lui pincèrent le cœur et lui chuchotèrent ce qu'il tentait de faire taire.

Il devenait exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas être.

_C'est confus, je m'accroche à lui alors que je devrais pas. J'ai envie d'arrêter mais j'y arrive pas, c'est contradictoire. Et c'est tellement con ce besoin irrépressible de le voir, d'être indépendante sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose._

Emma s'entêtait à garder ce livre, ce maudit bouquin qui lui triturait les neurones depuis une semaine. Deux parts d'elle s'opposaient, l'un clamant qu'il avait sûrement besoin de son manuel et l'autre que de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'air perturbé par sa perte. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il interrogeait tout le monde pour le récupérer. Quoique ça elle n'en savait rien en fait.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Elle contempla la couverture, indécise. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gardait ce fichu amas de pages ? Il était pour un niveau de potions de septième année elle avait encore deux ans pour avoir à le comprendre. Travailler les années en avance n'était pas vraiment dans ses motivations, compte tenu qu'elle avait déjà du mal à tenir celle des BUSES. _Alors rend-lui Emma voyons, sois pas stupide Emma, ça te donnera une occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix et de l'admirer de près. _Prise de motivation, elle se leva, avant de se rasseoir aussitôt, dans un râle désespéré. _Oui mais il me recalera sûrement, sera genre super dédaigneux, je vais subir une humiliation, et ça, je peux pas le concevoir, surtout pas par lui, pas encore une fois. Il doit me mépriser, c'est certain. Ce n'est plus comme dans le train en première année, arrête d'idéaliser. Il te l'a bien fait comprendre Dobs._

Des rires retentirent au bout du couloir. Emma se tourna vers le bruit et elle sentit un hérissement de son échine. Accélération incontrôlable de son cœur, battements affolés, chaleur montant dans sa cage thoracique. _Putain de merde_. Adrian était avec Terence Higgs et Sarah Grindell. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la brune, ou du moins pas encore. Le trio se rapprochait dangereusement et la gryffondor n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et Emma se leva brusquement. Toussotement bruyant, les serpentards se retournèrent vers elle. Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux d'Adrian et elle lui dit sans ciller, alors qu'intérieurement son système nerveux s'agitait comme un tremblement de terre :

- Je crois que j'ai ton livre de potions.

Ses amis la lorgnèrent, à demi-intrigués, en partie méprisants. Le groupe hétérogène demeura ainsi durant quelques secondes, avant que Sarah cracha :

- Et bien, tu attends quoi ? Rend-lui son bouquin.

Son ton agressive sortit Emma de sa torpeur. Elle était trop occupée à scruter Adrian, ses yeux bleus, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux bruns, son visage lui semblant parfait, attirant, trop attirant, et son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient et ses mots qui moururent dans sa gorge. Trop occupée à détailler ses traits, à le détailler lui sous toute ses coutures.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près et se sentit soudainement assez niaise. _Oh mon Dieu, voilà que je vais passer pour une groupie écervelée_.

Lentement, elle leva le bras et tendit l'objet à l'origine de tout ceci à Adrian. Ce dernier le prit, et sa main frôla celle d'Emma. Ce bref contact sembla électriser cet endroit, et elle se sentit défaillir. Il lui adressa un sourire et un petit merci chuchoté.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla à la suite de ses amis, laissant derrière lui une Emma toute éberluée. Elle se repassa mentalement le timbre de sa voix, ses pupilles la fixant _elle_, l'effluve de son odeur s'échappant.

Et son sourire. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire autant d'effet, en restant à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement ? Comment, alors qu'il avait été détestable il y a cinq ans ?

_Hannah Abbot est revenue, regarde-la. Créature chétive, encore trop endeuillée. Ouais Pucey, c'est sa mère qu'a crevé. La main sur le cœur, qu'on m'a dit. Mon père sait qui est le bourreau._

Sarah déblatérait une tirade sur Abbot, alors que Adrian s'en foutait complètement. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Emma. Emma et sa timidité maladive, complètement opposé à l'image qui était restée ancrer en lui.

Celle d'une gamine pleine de vie.

- Hé ! Regardez où vous marchez, bande de blaireaux ! insulta Sarah.

Il se retourna vers les poufsouffles. Ernie McMillan, Michael Galsen et Selah Clarke. A la vue de cette dernière, Adrian éprouva une petite peur. C'était la fille la plus terrifiante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, même si elle avait un an de moins et qu'elle était dans la maison jaune et noire. Autant sur le terrain que dans la vraie vie.

- Calme-toi Grindell, si t'étais moins absorbée par la contemplation de Pucey t'aurais vu où t'allais, lança Selah.

- Et évité de m'écraser le pied comme une furie, rajouta Michael.

La serpentarde rougit brusquement et répliqua :

- La ferme, vous devriez sérieusement aller rejoindre la sang-de-bourbe, elle doit être en train de chialer.

- Sarah, marmonna Adrian.

Le trio sortit leur baguette, Selah commençant à énoncer des sorts en la menaçant de tous les noms.

- C'est que les froussards sont devenus courageux ?

- Arrête, continua Adrian. Putain et puis démerde-toi, j'en ai rien à foutre moi.

Il partit à grandes enjambées, abandonnant sa camarade complètement interloquée.

C'est vrai quoi, elle n'était pas obligée de tout le temps chercher des ennuis.

_Je l'espionne pas, je... Je regarde des livres, c'est ce qu'on fait dans une bibliothèque._

Emma repassa sa main sur la reliure. La même depuis une dizaine de minutes. Des pages énonçant, d'après le titre, les propriétés diverses et nombreuses du scroutt à pétard. Elle jetait des coup d'oeils furtifs à Adrian, qui étudiait avec attention en compagnie de ses amis. Elle voulait lui parler, affreusement, lui demander ce qu'il devenait. S'intéresser à lui et tout savoir.

Soudain, le brun croisa son regard. Ses yeux la détaillèrent, et Emma se sentit flancher. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Ses pas le menèrent à côté, et il fit semblant de choisir un livre.

Sa proximité la mit mal à l'aise. Proche, absolument trop proche, elle allait décéder. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les titres qui se mélangeaient en face d'elle, et la main d'Adrian tomba sur l'ouvrage du scroutt.

- Pardon.

Elle retira ses doigts et bégaya que ce n'était pas grave. Le serpentard se tourna vers elle, juste un peu plus grand, beaucoup plus assuré, une lueur malicieuse brillant. Ils restèrent face-à-face et Adrian se pencha à son oreille, l'avant-bras appuyé contre l'étagère, pour lui chuchoter :

- Moi qui pensais que tu allais rejoindre Finnigan.

Les joues d'Emma prirent une teinte colorée. Elle se gifla mentalement, en tentant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de compréhensible à dire. Et surtout pas penser à lui, et ses putains de yeux bleus et son parfum enivrant. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle rit.

Tant pis si elle avait l'air stupide.

- Seamus ? Mais c'est qu'une connaissance.

Un éclair de soulagement passa sur le visage d'Adrian, et Emma lui sourit. _Bordel, elle a pas le droit de sourire comme ça, pas à moi._

Il remarqua Terence qui regardait l'allée qu'il avait empruntée, le cherchant sûrement. Se doutant que l'heure tournait, Adrian murmura qu'il devait rejoindre ses amis, et s'exécuta, sans attendre de réponse.

De peur d'être encore plus étourdi par Emma.

_A coup sûr ils nous mettent la pression sur les BUSE alors que c'est un truc tout con t'sais. Enfin, je dis pas que je vais y aller les mains dans les poches Emma, juste que je pense qu'on a pas à stresser. Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ?_ _T'as l'air complètement ailleurs ces derniers temps._

- Des patates douces ? grimaça Cindy. Sérieusement ?

- C'est super bon les patates douces, rétorqua Marie.

- Tu déconnes ? Ça a le goût le plus bizarre qui puisse exister. Je sais même pas pourquoi ce genre de trucs existe, ni même comment des gens puissent aimer ça.

- Écoute Cindy, on a pas tous une papille gustative aussi restreinte que la tienne.

- Plus on est ouverts, moins on apprécie les choses de valeur, récita-t-elle dédaigneuse.

- Très bien, madame la sang-pur snob, bouffe pas ces patates douces et arrête de nous emmerder.

Emma s'esclaffa. Elle avait droit à ce genre de numéro à peu près tous les jours, ses deux amies étant d'univers complètement différents, et pourtant elles étaient soudées.

Aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître aux autres. D'un point de vue externe les trois gryffondors sembleraient trop opposées, et c'était peut-être ça le truc. Elles se complétaient mutuellement.

- Donc, pour en revenir à mon histoire du marchand d'enfants, commença Marie.

- S'il te plaît, non, la coupa Cindy.

- Bon j'en reviens au BUSE alors.

- Si t'en as autant rien à foutre, pourquoi tu en parles sans arrêt ?

- Parce que Cindy. Parce que ! Ça approche, et tout le monde est sur les nerfs. C'est pas joyeux tout ça, pas joyeux du tout. Regarde-toi, tu es encore plus chiante que d'ordinaire.

- Mais je...

- Et Emma !

A l'énonciation de son prénom, l'interpellée s'arracha de la contemplation de son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es dans la lune en ce moment !

- Qui te dit que c'est l'histoire des examens, soupira Cindy en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Bah tu veux que ce soit quoi ?

Les deux brunes se regardèrent, et eurent apparemment la même idée car elle se tournèrent derechef d'un même mouvement vers Emma, avant de s'exclamer :

- Un garçon !

Emma se mordit la lèvre, implorant le ciel et en interrogeant sur la grande question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps : pourquoi était-elle tombée sur ces furies ?

- N'importe quoi.

Sentant ses joues chauffer, elle prit ses affaires et décampa en prétextant une recherche.

En sachant que ce fut l'une des choses les plus idiotes qui lui aient été données de faire, car sa fuite confirmait les pensées de ses amies.

_Après les ASPICS, on sera marqué Adrian. Que tu le veuilles ou non, parce que ton père l'était, parce que tu es lié à la magie noire, parce que tu es sang-pur, parce que c'est la seule voie plausible. Alors arrête de reluquer la petite Dobs, elle ne voudra jamais de toi si elle sait que tu seras mangemort. M'est avis qu'elle s'en doute. Tu ne peux même pas être avec elle, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ? Reste éloigné, c'est juste un conseil._

Les mots de Terence paraissaient marquer dans sa mémoire. Où qu'il aille, ils revenaient, tout le temps, résonnant plus forts, plus lentement, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. Parfois ils semblaient flotter devant lui, parfois il arrivait à les chasser l'espace d'un instant. C'était la vérité, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir un homme froid comme son père, avoir cette marque lui strier l'avant-bras et lui rappelant sans cesse son identité. Il ne voulait pas faire couler du sang au nom d'un autre sang présumé plus pur. _Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre._

Et rester éloigner d'Emma ? La solution la moins dangereuse, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux deux.

Sauf que l'adrénaline du danger lui faisait affreusement de l'œil, surtout si il pouvait avoir Emma.

Ouais, surtout ça en fait.

Et puis ce qu'il espérait au fond, c'était de tomber sur elle au détour d'un couloir, et qu'elle soit seule, que lui aussi, et qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. De tout et de rien, sans que leurs amis respectifs viennent entacher le décor. _J'en deviens con, c'est pas possible._

Il se heurta soudainement à une forme humaine. Pestant, il s'apprêtait à se défouler sur elle quand il reconnut Emma. _Impossible, j'y crois pas_. Elle semblait pressée

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Pas grave.

Elle lui sourit timidement et le contourna. Adrian attrapa son bras et continua :

- Ça te dit de venir à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?

Elle le scruta.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se parler, alors pourquoi tu fais ça Pucey ? insista-t-elle.

Ses questions demeurèrent suspendus à l'air, des stalactites glacés qui foncèrent sur Adrian. Paf, en plein sur lui, elle le touchèrent de plein fouet, et Adrian retint son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus, le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille ou le fait évident que son action passée l'avait autant gravée. Emma regretta aussitôt ses paroles, elle ne voulait pas le dire, pas d'une façon aussi claire, pas passer pour une fille amère. _T'es tombée sur la tête ma pauvre fille, t'as pas à regretter, c'est lui le fautif, pas toi. Lui qui t'a rejeté. Mais c'était en première année, et il essaye de revenir vers moi. _

- C'était avant, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. J'étais un gamin, ça a changé.

Emma tenta de déceler le mensonge, mais percuta les remords évidents. _Il te joue un numéro_. Elle repensa à la scène d'il y a cinq ans, et elle fut prise dans un tourbillonnement confus. Tout, absolument tout se mélangeait, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

- J'espère bien ! fulmina-t-elle. Mais tu sais quoi ? T'avais raison, on est pas fait pour être ensemble. T'as qu'à rester avec tes amis qui vont mal tourner et tout ira pour le mieux, ça ira mieux, pour toi et pour moi, et puis ça rime à rien tout ça parce que on se connaît même pas au fond.

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, les joues écarlates. Le sang tambourinait et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Et bon dieu pourquoi était-il _aussi_ près d'elle. Qu'il dise quelque chose, au lieu de rester muet avec son petit rictus moqueur.

Adrian l'embrassa. Comme ça, sans chercher à comprendre, malgré qu'elle ait raison, qu'ils formaient une paire trop discordante. Il en avait juste eu envie, d'elle et de ses lèvres tentantes.

Emma resta sans rien faire durant une petite seconde, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Elle aurait voulu demeurer ainsi, mais elle se détacha de lui. Elle était chancelante, encore trop étourdie par Adrian, et ce dernier murmura :

- T'as raison Emma. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Il la planta là, en voulant pourtant retourner en arrière. _C'était la bonne décision_. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit touchée par les mangemorts à cause de lui, et méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Pas quelqu'un comme lui.

Emma le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, en espérant vainement qu'il revienne en prétextant que c'était une blague et se demandant si tout ça avait été réel.

_T'es un traître Pucey. Un putain de traître et le maître te le pardonnera pas. Tu peux fuir il te retrouvera. N'espère même pas de la sympathie de ma part à ton égard. Disparais avant que je te tue._

Adrian voyait trouble, entre les silhouettes mouvantes et les sorts fusant. Un maelström de couleurs sombres dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de visages connus. _Potter est mort, pas possible_. Le pilier s'était effondré, et la structure avec. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire, maintenant ?

Il avançait en titubant et reconnut une chevelure familière. La personne lui tournait le dos, et pris d'une drôle d'émotion au cœur, il la héla.

Emma se retourna et aperçut Adrian. Déstabilisation, un éclair fusa et l'atteignit.

Elle vit trouble, chancela et tomba.

Et la dernière chose que Emma vit avant le noir complet, c'était Adrian qui courait vers elle en criant une phrase incompréhensible, ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire.

Ce foutu sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Adrian.


End file.
